Vacaciones de mi vida
by CRZYPaladin
Summary: Un grupo de estudiantes ganadores de un concurso en su Universidad, viajan a Japon en sus vacaciones como premio. Uno de ellos tiene cierto objeto proveniente de allí, un talisman con una historia de transfondo, quedando atado a alguien. Como lo tomara el involucrado, ante las situacion que el destino le impuso? Lo aceptara o buscara una salida. (Argumento y Linea de tiempo propio)
1. Chapter 1

El mundo, contiene misterios, secretos y aquellas cosas que el ser humano no puede comprender completamente.

Esparcidos por el globo, convirtiéndose a veces en puntos turísticos.

U.S.A lugar donde reside un pequeño diablillo que aparece en las cámaras de seguridad, las invasiones OVNIS y otro sinfín de misterios, siendo el más notable la clásica leyenda del área 51, o el país de Mexico con su leyenda de la "Llorona" que aparece en partes aleatorios del país.

Cada continente, cada país, tiene sus secretos, sus historias, sus leyendas, sus mitos.

Pero el país que más secretos de este tipo poseía, era Japón.

Cada cuento, leyenda, historias o videos que se captaban en aquel país, eran impresionantes, algo que me fascinaba. Desde aquellos fantasmas o seres extraños, de sus puntos turísticos que poseen una extraña historia de trasfondo, como lo era el "Bosque del suicidio".

Podía ser montado, podía no ser cierto, pero para mi persona aquello era real, tenía que ser real.

Buscando informaciones, buscando sus historias.

Siempre encontraba los cuentos de fanáticos, que utilizaban las leyendas japonesas para sus escritos.

Era también fanático de aquellas historias, encontrándolo interesante en cierta manera, ya que se apegaba bastante a las descripciones dadas a los espíritus que mencionan en Japón.

Lo mío siempre fue el tema de las historias de suspenso y terror, esas cosas realmente me gustaban.

Y creo que fue eso lo que me dio, el gusto por las historias fantasmales de Japón.

La clásica niña de pelo largo que lo utilizaba para ocultar su rostro y parecía estar mojada, además de andar sin calzados y ropas blancas, apareciendo frente a los traidores y mal hablados o alguna maldición.

La mujer de la boca cortada, una de las leyendas urbanas que me había encontrado en toda la web.

Pero una vez, me encontré con algo que salía completamente de mi esquema. Los nombrados Yokai.

Espíritus animales que tomaban forma humana, manteniendo ciertos rasgos del animal al que pertenecen.

Eran algo extraños y no me falto encontrar algún Fan-art para hacerme una idea. Aunque sentí algo de pena al ver la cantidad de imágenes que puedes encontrar sobre los Yokai, y no era necesariamente imágenes aptas para todos. Y no me refiero a que contenía sangre o desmembramiento.

Lo extraño era que el noventa por ciento de las imágenes, tenían a mujeres. No es que me moleste, mujeres con orejas y colas de animales, era algo normal a mi punto de vista de sobrenatural, como aquellas personas que hacen anime y ponen a las mujeres con cuerpos exageradamente desarrollados tanto que era sobrenatural sus atributos o en el caso de la vida real, el llamado "Cosplay".

El problema era que, de diez imágenes solo tres poseían ropa. No soy fan del hentai, pero a veces siento que el morbo podía más en las personas que alzaban las imágenes en la web.

Pero me estoy saliendo del punto.

Quede extrañamente fascinado con el tema de los Yokai, no existen videos reales o montados sobre estos seres, llenándome realmente de emoción.

Imaginarlos e intentar descifrar que pensaban sobre nosotros.

Cuando llegue a esa línea de pensamiento, me sentí realmente decepcionado hacia mi propia raza, después de todo los humanos estábamos en constantes guerras, provocando muchos tipos de crímenes.

No me sorprendería, que se escondieran de nosotros por aquellas razones. Aun así, me imaginaba un encuentro de ese tipo, era Latino Americano, alguien que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros del continente Asiático.

Pero siempre tenía y tengo en mente las palabras de mi abuelo. "Este es un mundo en donde, si no tienes esperanzas, sueños o deseos, solo eres un cascaron vacío. Mueve las cosas a tu manera, forma tu propio camino y que nadie te señale, nadie puede quitarte las ganas de vivir, disfruta de la vida, no que ella disfrute de ti."

Esas palabras siempre están girando en mi cabeza, es algo complicado de entender pero cuando lo haces te das cuenta de la razón en ella.

Tanto era mi fascinación que mi abuelo, me había traído un talismán cuando fue a un viaje en Japón, me dijo que el talismán, tenía algo que ver con una historia Yokai, algo que yo debía descubrir a su tiempo. Eso era lo único que odiaba de mi abuelo, esos momentos de misterios que le daba a todo.

El talismán era circular, de un metal que deduje era oro, con extraños grabados en los bordes y en el centro una gema roja casi negra se hallaba incrustada. Fue el mejor regalo de mi vida y cuando me lo puse, jamás me lo volví a quitar.

Pero aunque aquel talismán empezó a colgar de mi cuello y ya no se separaba de mí, aquella fascinación por los Yokais era cuando tenía diez a doce años y con el pasar del tiempo, todo niño empieza a cambiar de mentalidad.

Crecí y mis momentos de fantasía por lo sobrenatural empezaron a menguar, llego el colegio y allí los problemas de todo joven.

Bullying, Tareas, Profesores, Pubertad y Adolescencia.

Y el peor de todos, cuando se es novato en el problema del amor.

Antes de continuar les diré como era en aquel entonces, un chico de peso y estatura promedio para la edad de quince, mi única diferencia seria mis anormales ojos, pues era heterocromo siendo un lado azul celeste y el otro un marrón oscuro.

No era muy fanático del deporte, pero mantenía mi forma con algunos ejercicios.

Siendo yo de un colegio de barrio, casi todos en el lugar nos conocíamos. Yo era alguien muy animado y sociable, a veces tildado como el payaso de la clase, aunque ese título lo teníamos todos.

Pero no faltaba el perdido de otro barrio, que no tenía idea de quienes éramos y realmente nos trataba como payasos.

Volviendo a la historia, cuando se está en la pubertad, siempre hay una mujer que nos gusta por primera vez de esa manera tan rara y especial.

Eso me paso, con una compañera de clases que como dije anteriormente, no faltaba la persona perdida que pertenecía a otro barrio. Ella provenía de una ciudad distinta.

Por supuesto las cosas debían suceder, y no fui el único que tuvo cierto flechazo por la compañera, después de todo era hermosa.

Pero vino otro problema, la de tomar una elección en la acción a recurrir.

Están los que se declaran y los que no. Estos últimos crecen como gente sin alma y corazón, siendo controlados por su lógica y fría mente o se volvían realmente pendejos. Yo no estuve entre ellos.

Yo fui de los que se declaran y ciertamente, siendo el primer intento en lo romántico todos están nerviosos o… solo lo estuve yo?

Las cosas a suceder eran simples opciones:

"La Chica que me gusta, acepta mi declaración y empezábamos una relación, aprendiendo el significado de la palabra 'Novio'"

"La Chica que me gusta, ya está saliendo con otro"

"La Chica que me gusta, me rechaza"

"La Chica que me gusta, me rechaza y me humilla"

"La Chica que me gusta, me rechaza, me humilla y ya está saliendo con otro mostrando su punto, prácticamente violando a su actual pareja en frente de todos"

Simples opciones que definirán el cómo iras el restos de tus días.

Para mi suerte, no fue el último… fue el ante último.

Nunca en mi vida me había deprimido tanto, ni siquiera cuando salió Dragon Ball Super.

Maldición! Me había declarado prácticamente frente a todo el colegio!. Pero no fue el rechazo lo que me dolió, fueron sus palabras, que se enfocaron en mi único defecto desde mi nacimiento.

Mis ojos. Todo porque era heterocromo, todo porque era diferente a los demás. Aún recuerdo el apodo que me había dado y había marcado mi vida como estudiante.

" _El Fenómeno de ojos locos"_

La cosa es que mi punto de vista en lo romántico desde ese día, fue en declive. Me volví alguien reservado y callado, de casi todos mis amigos, solo un par quedaron conmigo y no se alejaron por mi cambio de actitud.

No me convertí en "Emo", solo en una persona que disminuyo su capacidad social.

Sí, me había golpeado fuerte ese rechazo… pero recuerdan lo que les dije, sobre las palabras de mi abuelo? Fue a mis diecisiete años que los comprendí.

Así es, perdí casi dos años de mi vida por un tonto desamor, por algo que yo no podía realmente comprender y nunca lo hare.

El amor se da a su momento y no se puede explicar o definir, pues hice eso, me puse a esperar aquel momento, sin pedir explicación o definiciones a aquello.

Termine el colegio a la edad de diecisiete y empecé la universidad a la edad de dieciocho, fue un método de estudio extraño ya que solo iba tres veces a la semana, teniendo bastante tiempo libre.

Pasaba el año y hubo una competencia entre los estudiantes, creado por los directores, en donde el ganador o ganadores pasarían los dos meses de descanso en un pueblo algo escondido cerca de Kioto, pero según ellos bastante agradable.

Cuando escuche "Kioto", rápidamente traduje donde sería el viaje. Japón.

Fue algo que me prendió los ánimos al instante, haciéndome recordar mis deseos de ir a aquel país, pero ninguno era por algún pensamiento de querer conocer lo sobrenatural, en ese momento yo solo quería ver su cultura y como era el lugar.

Paso el plazo de estudio dado y empezaron las competencias.

Claramente, competencias intelectuales.

Salí cuarto puesto, siendo uno de los seleccionados para el viaje con cuatro personas más. Éramos en total cinco ganadores.

Terminamos el trimestre restante en Marzo y nos preparamos para el viaje. Estaríamos fuera todo Abril y Mayo.

Yo estaba feliz, preparado para lo que sea que encontremos, disfrutar del momento que tendríamos allí y recordar siempre esa grata experiencia que íbamos a disfrutar.

Pero no sabía que esa grata experiencia, se convertiría en algo más.

Ahora que me fijo, aun no les he dicho mi nombre. Podéis llamarme David Riveros, y esta historia es una de las que jamás, voy a olvidar.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo Guiño, Cameo, mención o utilización de personajes ya sea de juegos, animes, cartoons, personajes de libros, películas, etc. No son de mi propiedad, cada uno de ellos son de sus respectivos creadores y autores. Esta historia lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco: La historia de mi vida.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Bienvenido querido huésped.**

 **Noche - Dentro del avión - Sobre Japón.**

Y allí estaba yo, sentado en el asiento a lado de la ventanita. Mirando la ciudad de Tokio desde las alturas.

Las luces de los edificios y autos, hacían de la vista verdaderamente hermosa.

Al descender a la ciudad, que sería nuestra primera parada tendríamos que tomar el tren bala y bajar en una estación cerca de Kioto, allí nos esperaría una persona que nos llevaría hasta el lugar donde nos hospedaríamos.

Pero ahora creo que sería mejor volver a empezar no creen? Ya les había dicho, podéis llamarme David Riveros y tengo dieciocho años, estoy emocionado porque además de este viaje, cumpliré mis diecinueve en Japón! Aunque aún faltaba un mes con veintiún días para ello, la emoción es bastante.

Pero creo que sería mejor una explicación rápida de mis características.

Con dieciocho años, tengo una altura de 1.75 metros, peso unos sesenta kilos y soy alguien delgado, pero no de aquella manera que se dice cadavérico. Mi aspecto físico se debe a que después de mi desamor, había entrado en algo llamado depresión y empecé a adelgazar.

Pero al ver que mi estado decaía conmigo, había empezado a practicar baloncesto y a volver a ponerme en forma, creciendo en altura rápidamente y mi cuerpo se adaptó por así decirlo.

Como decía mi profesor, a pesar de ser alguien bajo para ese deporte, adquirí el físico de un deportista de baloncesto. Pero no me quejo, estoy orgulloso de ello.

Tengo el pelo negro, lacio y algo largo. Con el peinado que utilizarían los "Emo", aunque yo no tapaba ninguno de mis ojos, eso y que mi pelo no parecía lamido por una vaca.

Como había mencionado, tengo los ojos heterocromos, azul celeste el lado derecho y marrón oscuro el izquierdo. Y a pesar de los apodos que obtuve gracias a ellos, no me molesta, estoy orgulloso y feliz tal cual soy.

En esos instantes llevaba puesto una remera gris mangas largas, unos jeans negros y calzado "Vans" del mismo color.

Como dije, en esos instantes estaba mirando la ciudad que sobrevolábamos.

 ***Ronquido*Ronquido***

Aquellos sonidos, los producía una persona a lado mío. De género masculino, pelos castaños corto, teniendo unos auriculares puestos.

Al igual que yo, aquella persona medía los 1.75 de altura y era un año mayor que yo, poseyendo diecinueve de edad.

Vestido con un atuendo casi similar a la mía, con la única diferencia que su Jean era azul, sus calzados rojos y de otra marca.

Aquella persona era Julio Banarte. Él era uno de los ganadores de la competencia por el viaje y mi mejor amigo.

-Maldición, mejor despierta al idiota de tu amigo que empezara a molestar a los demás- la persona que me lo dijo se encontraba un asiento delante mío.

Joder, a veces odio mi mala suerte. La persona que me había hablado era una mujer, debía tener unos veinte o veintiún años, y estaba en su tercer año de la materia en la que yo también había empezado. Es como mi superior de curso.

Ella tenía un largo pelo castaño rojizo, que lo ataba en un par de coletas. Tenía el rostro suave y bastante lindo, aunque el que tenga siempre el entre cejo fruncido le arruga el rostro.

Sus ojos miel, que pueden ser vistos detrás de aquellos lentes de montura y que parece mirarme con claro enojo, hacían realmente un lindo rostro. Pero como había dicho, su cara de enojada y amargada, le quitaba varios... muchos puntos.

Pero a pesar de eso, ella no tenia de que preocuparse. Vistiendo una blusa rosada con una camisa a cuadros desabotonada dejando ver ese esplendido inicio de escote, Jeans que se ajustaban a esas caderas que infartaban y unas zapatillas que dejaban a la vista sus pequeños dedos de los pies.

El que haya sufrido un desamor, no significa que no aprecie la belleza femenina y ella realmente era hermosa.

Pero no me estoy contradiciendo? Dije mala suerte al principio no? Pues es que la mujer que me estaba mirando ahora, es la hermana mayor de la chica que me había rechazado y humillado.

Ella era, Marisol Montes, una de las mujeres más hermosas e inteligentes de la universidad, aunque para mí solo era un chica amargada, todo porque…

-El que tu novio te dejara por otra, no te da derecho a tratar así a los demás sabes?- el que menciono mi argumento estaba sentado detrás mío, mostrando su cabeza por sobre mi asiento y señalando a la amargada.

Su pelo rubio con un recorte elegante, ojos marrones y un rostro aburrido. Era más alto que yo, midiendo los 1.80 aproximadamente y tenía la edad de veinte.

Fanático del futbol americano, tenía un físico realmente trabajado y eso se notaba incluso a través de su ropa. Remera azul, jeans claros y zapatos cómodos. Estaba con el estilo Sport-Elegante.

Él era compañero de curso de Marisol, un ganador más de la competencia y mi otro amigo. Damián Flores.

-Ya, ya… cálmense chicos, acaso no podemos empezar estas vacaciones sin ningún problema?- la voz suave de la última persona que hablaba, era claro que se trataba de una mujer.

Su cabeza apareció a lado de la amargada. Su cabello castaño que siempre tenía suelto, un rostro bastante inocente y lindo por sus mejillas algo grandes que le hacían ver como si no superara los quince o dieciséis. Sus ojos azules nos miraban con claro reproche.

Ella tenía veintiún años, pero a pesar de ello, parecía ser la menor de entre todos. No midiendo más de 1.70, apenas y alcanzado la altura de uno 1.65.

Tenía puesto una camisa blanca con cuadros, dejando desabotonado los primeros botones mostrando su modesto escote, una falda que si bien debería ser algo larga, sus caderas y redondo trasero, provocaban que solo le llegara hasta medio muslo o un poco más.

Claro, pensaran que soy un pervertido, pero no se hagan, yo no ando escribiendo historias en una página de fan fiction en donde pongo las medidas exactas de cada mujer que aparezca y con lencería que hacen llamar ropas.

No señor, solo estoy relatando lo que mis ojos bicolor ven.

Volviendo al avión, aquella mujer se llamaba Margaret Navarro. La más inteligente de la universidad y a pesar de parecer menor de edad, una de las más hermosas. Ella también era amiga mía, así como de Julio y Damián, pero es más apegada a mí y mi mejor amigo Julio, por el único motivo de que fuimos su soporte después del accidente que tuvo con sus padres, justo al empezar nuestro primer año.

El carro en el que iba, perdió los frenos e impacto con un camión. Estuvo en silla de ruedas por seis meses, no por problemas físicos, más bien por el trauma que había recibido ya sea por el accidente o porque en ese accidente había perdido a su padre.

Ninguna de las personas que se hacían llamar sus amigos aparecieron para saludarla, darles sus pésames o al menos ver como se encontraba.

Julio me comento de aquello y a pesar de no conocerla en aquel entonces, quería hacerle sentir bien y como compañeros de la misma universidad, fuimos a su casa dándole una visita.

Por un par de meses, Julio fue constantemente conmigo para visitarla, haciéndonos amigos de ella. En el tercer mes, solo yo iba con regularidad mientras que mi mejor amigo solo me decía que le mandara saludos y de vez en cuando, aparecía en su casa.

Esos seis meses solo fue su madre, que salió ilesa de milagro en el accidente, Julio y yo, quienes fuimos su soporte.

Desde esa vez, ella solía juntarse con nosotros cuando terminaba las clases, aunque solía estar muy pegada a mí, poniéndome nervioso, ya que las miradas que recibía de los demás alumnados eran de muerte.

No sé si es porque, Margaret actuaba muy melosa conmigo o porque estaba con alguien que parecía menor que yo.

Se quejan en balde pero, me siento pedófilo si me pongo a pensar en ello, aunque tengo dieciocho, lo que… a no… ya puedo ir a la cárcel. Que será que les dan de comer a las niñas de ahora, que parecen mayores de veinte con solo trece años.

Por qué no pueden ser como Margaret, que a pesar de superar los veinte aun parece…

-Niñita- Y bueno, ya despertó… el oportuno de mi mejor amigo hizo su entrada- No dejan dormir, no sabes respetar a los más grandes?- menciono y ahí va, molestando a nuestra superior.

Puedo sentir el instinto asesino de mi castaña compañera, hacia mi castaño amigo. Eso es algo común realmente, Julio sabe como quitar de quicio a las personas, siendo Damián y yo los únicos que no explotamos o siquiera enojamos por sus burlas.

-Sabes que soy mayor y que eso me deja a cargo de ustedes no?- menciono con malicia la pequeña castaña.

-Sabes que, a pesar de que estas a cargo… a la vista del público solo parecerás una niña que vino con sus amigos mayores, verdad?- refuto Julio con tranquilidad.

No pude evitar sonreír en ese momento, percatándome de que Damián también tenía una sonrisa. Julio nos da una señal, para que le ayudáramos con su pequeña jugarreta.

A pesar de que teníamos dieciocho para arriba, quien no ama comportarse como niño.

-Niñita- dijimos los tres al unísono, solo para ver como Margaret hacia un puchero.

No sé qué pensaran mis otros dos amigos, pero mierda, que linda es. Creo que a esto se le decía "Moe" en Japón no?

-Tch! Compórtense de acuerdo a su edad- dijo la única pelirroja que teníamos en el grupo.

-Amargada- esta vez fuimos los cuatro quienes le refutamos al mismo tiempo, antes de empezar a reír. Definitivamente, esta serán unas muy buenas vacaciones.

* * *

 **Aeropuerto de Japón - Tokio.**

-Al fin llegamos!- Damián salía del aeropuerto con una sonrisa, mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba a él. Todos ellos tenían sus maletas consigo- Hermosas Asiáticas cómo están?- y el rubio empezó a hacer su escena de galante.

-Oye, recién llegamos y ya haces del pendejo, bájale unos cambios quieres?- dijo David tranquilamente, mientras se acercaba a uno de los paneles con mapa de la ciudad.

-Pareces que nunca has visto una mujer- fue la pelirroja quien hablo con un tono molesto.

-Con esa actitud, forma de actuar y demás. A pesar del hermoso cuerpo y lindo rostro, para mí solo parecerás un trave…- decía el rubio, solo para sentir su cabeza ladeada y un dolor agudo en la mejilla, producto de un puñetazo- tu hija de…- no pudo terminar su queja, al sentir como le pateaban en la pantorrilla y lo tumbaban, para seguir sintiendo patadas en su estómago.

La pelirroja se estaba encargando de apalear al rubio.

Mientras tanto la castaña se había acercado al pelinegro- Que haces?- pregunto Margaret apoyándose por uno de los brazos del joven y mirando el panel con un rostro curioso.

-Estoy buscando la dirección de la estación de tren- menciono David antes de apuntar con su dedo el mapa- estamos aquí y necesitamos llegar acá… está a unas media hora en taxi, según esto- informo.

-Sabes japonés?- pregunto asombrada la pequeña castaña.

-Nop, lo deduzco por el símbolo de taxi y el numero treinta a lado- comento con simpleza el azabache, provocando que Margaret le mirara con un rostro plano.

-Basta por favor! Duele! La mierda, golpeas como hombre!- las suplicas de Damián atrajo la atención de David y Margaret, quienes al fijarse observan como Marisol estaba haciendo una serie de llaves al pobre rubio.

Mientras tanto una pequeña multitud se había juntado, quitando fotos y grabando el raro evento, con Julio en medio de todos ellos, también grabando.

-Atrévete a repetirlo, anda! Dilo de nuevo!- decía la enojada pelirroja, quien tenía el brazo del rubio atajado y le pateaba las costillas.

-Tus golpes solo confirman mis dudas!- menciono el rubio, antes de seguir recibiendo castigo.

David y Margaret solo observaban la situación algo sorprendidos y bastantes apenados- No sé si tiene agallas o es masoquista, hay muchas cosas que aun desconozco de él- dijo el pelinegro.

-A mí me sigue sorprendiendo que sean amigos, tu eres más calmado y callado- menciono la castaña.

-Je… jejeje… aun tienes un largo camino para conocerme completamente- susurro David sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-Qué te pasa?- pregunto la castaña, mirándole raro.

-Nada- contesto tranquilo el pelinegro, antes de avanzar hacia los peleadores- oye, ya déjalo, tenemos que llegar a la estación de trenes, se supone que mañana temprano estaríamos llegando a Kioto- comento.

-No lo dejare hasta que se retracte- mencionaba la pelirroja que seguía golpeando al rubio.

-Pues no lo hará, acaso no ves el rostro de gozo que posee… buena manera de saber que eres masoquista por cierto- comento algo sorprendido el azabache.

-Masoquista?- pregunto algo dudosa Marisol antes de mirar al rubio que estaba apaleando. La sonrisa de gusto y esa respiración errática. Tal vez era porque le rompió unas costillas, o porque realmente andaba excitado. Aunque el sonrojo en el rostro, hacia desvanecer toda duda.- Que asco, fenómeno degenerado- dijo la pelirroja, soltando a Damián.

-Que, ya no más? Recién me estoy excit… digo, estoy calentando los musculos- menciono el rubio poniéndose de pie y haciendo como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero aún mantenía ese gran sonrojo en el rostro por el dolor que seguía sintiendo.

-No importa, ya no tienes por qué esconderlo… chico M- fue Julio quien parecía hacer algo con un Smart phone, el que hablo.

-Qué haces?- pregunto David, acerándose a su mejor amigo. Solo para sonreír ante lo que veía- Serán famosos- menciono con burla.

-Eh?- dijo la pequeña castaña, acercándose a ambos y poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar a ver el celular- Quiero ver!- exclamo, antes de que David le bajara un poco más el Smart y pudiera ver sin problemas.

Unas pequeñas risas escaparon de los labios de la castaña.

-Que tanto ven?- pregunto la pelirroja, arrebatándoles el teléfono y mirando su contenido. Su rostro se volvió rojo ante lo que veía.

En una página de videos, se encontraba su pequeña pelea con Damián, bajo el título de "Travest-girl vs M Boy".

Sin mediar palabras, lanza el teléfono móvil lejos solo para ver como uno de los japoneses salía corriendo detrás del Smart.

-Pobre… solo le pedí prestado su teléfono, le dije que no pasaría nada y tu ahí mandándolo a volar- comento tranquilo el castaño, mientras tenía otro teléfono Smart en la mano- Amargada sin corazón- añadió, antes de acercarse a la parada de taxis.

-Oye, sabes japo?- pregunto David con duda.

-Sí, un poco- menciono Julio- mejor agarren sus cosas y vamos por un taxi- menciono siguiendo su camino.

-Vale, vámonos- menciono Margaret agarrando sus maletas y yendo detrás de Julio.

David se mantenía cerca de ellos caminando detrás de la castaña, pero en un momento Margaret se había puesto a su lado y se había abrazado a su brazo sonriendo.

David observo su alrededor, mirando a los residentes de Japón mirarlo con ojos asesinos y de odio hacia su persona-(No sé si sienten celos de que Margaret se esté abrazando a mi brazo… o ya me tacharon de pedófilo)- pensó para sí mismo, antes de ver que alguien lo señalaba y le hacia una seña de que lo degollarian-(aunque por que lo hacen? Ella es mayor que yo)- pensaba llorando internamente.

-Apúrate menso, que mañana dormiré todo el día- dijo la pelirroja pasando a lado de todos acercándose a Julio, empezando a hablar de cómo le darían la dirección al taxista.

-Ah~ El amor- Damián apareció detrás de David y Margaret, poniendo una mano sobre la pequeña y abrazando del hombro al azabache, separándolos.

-Ok, creo que te golpearon muy duro- dijo el pelinegro, mirando raro a su amigo mientras Margaret estaba con las mejillas coloradas.

-Denso~- menciono Damián, antes de separarse de ellos para acercarse a Julio y Marisol.

La castaña acelero el paso, mientras tenía el rostro rojo y avergonzado, murmurando cosas.

David solo observo como sus amigos se adelantaron, mientras empezaban a hablar de varias cosas, quedando solo atrás.

-(No Damián… no soy denso, ni lento)- pensó mirando a su grupo, antes de mirar la espalda de la castaña-(Pero no quiero confundir cariño, con amor… no quiero que nuestra amistad acabe porque me arriesgue a cometer un error)- continuo pensando levantando la mirada y viendo el oscuro cielo de la noche- Serán meses largos- comento para sí mismo, antes de sonreír-Pero lo haremos divertido- finalizo.

Siendo la una de la madrugada, el grupo empezó su rumbo al lugar donde se hospedarían.

* * *

 **Amanecer - Alrededores de Kioto - Zona de campos**

El grupo entero, se encontraba en un taxi nuevamente, resultando que la persona que los esperaría en la estación de trenes en Kioto, era otro conductor de taxi.

La razón del porque llegaron prácticamente en la mañana, era simple. Se tardaron una hora en Tokio, para que el chofer entendiera la oración japonesa de Julio. "Podrías llevarnos a la estación de trenes".

Ciertamente, eso fue lo que más tiempo les había consumido. Siendo el viaje en tren un par de horas y el trayecto que recorrían en auto siendo una hora de viaje. En total, todo el viaje desde Tokio hasta su destino, les había tomado cuatro horas, llegando a las cinco de la mañana a su destino.

* * *

El viaje en sí, fue tranquilo. Me había dormido en el tren las dos horas que duró el viaje, despertándome con la cabeza en el regazo de Margaret. Tal vez por ello me sentía descansado, pero fijándome en ella, vi que se encontraba exhausta.

Por eso ahora en el taxi, tenía su cabeza recostada en mi pecho, mientras dormía apaciblemente en lo que duraba nuestro viaje.

Marisol estaba de copiloto, compartiendo asiento con Julio que intentaba no tocar de más a la pelirroja.

Damián estaba en la ventana izquierda, Margaret en la derecha con su cabeza en mi pecho, siendo que me encontraba en el medio.

El silencio en el auto, realmente hacia el viaje bastante tranquilo.

-Entonces, se hospedaran en la Verdadera Kioto- el que nos habló con su voz ronca, fue el taxista, que me dio una mirada a través del retrovisor. Es la primera persona en todo Japón que no nos crea problema por el idioma.

-Así se llama el lugar creo, no revise el nombre- dije algo incómodo por la mirada del chofer, que solo empezó a reír y no de una manera muy bonita.

-Entonces solo me quedara desearles unas felices vacaciones y que las disfruten a su máximo- comento, antes de que el auto parara- llegamos- nos dijo.

Mirando por la ventana, logre observar una puerta de madera, que daba entrada al perímetro que rodeaba el terreno.

La muralla era bastante grande y con la entrada, lo hacía realmente único, yo ya me hacia la imagen de un dojo en el centro, al abrir esas puertas.

-Oe Margaret, despierta- dije en voz baja, poniendo mis manos en la cintura de la castaña y moviéndola levemente, para sentir que sus brazos me rodeaban en un abrazo.

-Oh!- Y allí esta, tenía que darse cuenta. Maldito seas Damián, porque no mantienes la boca cerrada- parece que estas bien acomodado, si quieres despertarla, porque no le das un beso- menciono con burla el rubio.

Mirando hacia el frente, pude ver a Marisol y Julio observándome con cuidado, aunque conociendo a Julio lo más probable sea que...-Sonríe!- Así es, me sacara una foto- primera del recuerdo- menciono, hijo de su madre.

-Oe, Magie- le dije, utilizando su pequeño apodo y volviendo a agitarle un poco. Esta vez hubo respuesta.

-David?- y claro, ella tiene que utilizar más fuerza en su abrazo cuando despierta- Ya llegamos?- me cuestiona, puedo sentir sus modestos atributos en mi costado.

-Así es, ya hay que bajar, vamos- decía mientras gentilmente me zafaba de su abrazo, antes de bajar del auto.

Perfecto, bajamos nuestros equipajes y ya estamos frente a la puerta, mirando las estructuras clásicas japonesas en la muralla. El taxista se retiró, ni bien terminamos de quitar los equipajes.

Me fije en el alrededor percatándome que a lo lejos se veía la ciudad, tenía entendido que en esa calle pasaba un bus que iba al centro de Kioto cada cierta hora, ese sería el bus que utilizaríamos para nuestras salidas.

-Y tenemos que vivir dos meses aquí?- pregunto la pelirroja con cierto desgano, a veces me pregunto si tiene tacto en sus palabras.

-Si siempre duermes en cuna de plata, no creo que sepas lo que es vivir- fue Julio quien respondió.

-No todos tenemos suerte de ser familiares de gente adinerada, tal vez aquí se te quite lo altanera y tal vez lo amarga- mencione sonriendo al sentir mi nuca arder por su mirada.

-Apenas llegamos y ya tienes problemas con el lugar, sí que eres quisquillosa- menciono Damián.

-Jejejeje- Margaret no dijo nada, solo parecía reír de nuestros comentarios.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse, nos llama la atención a todos. Allí estaban, tres personas paradas detrás de las puertas que se abrían. Al terminar de abrirse, pudimos observar el interior del lugar donde residiríamos.

Aunque tenía una duda, quien estiraba las puertas para que se abrieran, aun no vi a nadie salir de atrás de las puertas. Un mecanismo tal vez? No importa, el lugar es hermoso.

Nunca había visto un árbol de Sakura, y allí los observaba, en ambos lados del caminero central. Siendo abril, era primavera aquí y observar aquellos pétalos rosas ondear en las ramas, era un espectáculo único y creo que no fui el único en pensar aquello.

Lo digo por los rostros impresionados de mis amigos.

Las chozas que tenían, se puede ver que el material utilizado es madera, pero la manera tan limpia que tenían todo hacían relucir aquellas cacetas o pequeños Dojos, que deduje serian nuestros dormitorios.

También, como me lo había imaginado, detrás de las personas estaba un Dojo, aunque me sorprendió un poco la imagen que tenía la puerta, se parecía a mi talismán.

Ha de ser coincidencia. Ahora mismo me fije en las tres personas que teníamos delante, dos eran mujeres y uno era hombre.

El hombre tenía aspecto de anciano, un Kimono blanco, unos pantalones algo holgados abajo y lo que parecía ser un calzado sin cordones.

Sus ojos rasgados, barbilla atado en una trenza y su cabello blanco en una cola de caballo.

Eso me recordaba bastante, a los maestros en las películas de Karate, en los templos Shaoling.

Luego estaban las dos mujeres, vestidas con el tradicional Kimono, paradas a lado del señor, ambas con una sonrisa que embobaría a cualquier hombre. Y no lo negare, si me dedicaba una sonrisa a mí, lo más seguro es que quede noqueado.

La mujer de la izquierda, era la que parecía ser mas de nuestra edad. Vestida con un Kimono rosado y bordes marrones, con el diseño de las ramas del árbol de Sakura en ellos.

Su pelo negro, atado en una trenza que caía a un lado y esos ojos de color azul verdoso, que nos miraba con cierta tranquilidad.

No puedo decir mucho de su aspecto físico, a excepción de la blanca piel que poseía. El Kimono cumplía perfectamente la misión de esconder su silueta. Y algo me dice que como su hermoso rostro, también tendría un cuerpo hermoso.

Mejor dejo de pensar en ello y paso a la mujer de la derecha… bien… que podría decir.

Hermosa tal vez? Eso era poco aun. Vestida con un Kimono de detalles dorados y rojos, un obi negro y unos cascabeles cayendo por los lados. Como calzado, utilizaba una zapatilla de madera y sus pies estaban cubiertos por un tipo de media que se dividia, permitiendo el uso de la zapatilla. Era la vestimenta de una doncella de templo y aunque este se mostrara algo holgado y con otros colores, se podía apreciar una silueta de una mujer hermosa en toda la palabra.

A diferencia de la pelinegra, ella mostraba estar en sus aproximados treinta, pero deduzco que eso solo hacía que nuestros pensamientos hacia ella sean más inmorales. Me refiero por los hombres del grupo, yo incluido.

Me declaro culpable… aunque quien no lo haría? Pero a diferencia de los otros dos, yo no estoy babeando, intentando mostrarme sereno y tranquilo. Pero era difícil mantenerse así.

Volviendo al punto, eso no era lo que me llamaba la atención de aquella mujer, ella poseía un largo cabello rubio, brillantes como el sol, que caía por los lados de su hombro y tenía unos mechones con un corto fleco que enmarcaban su bello rostro.

Rostro suave y fino, donde radicaban esos ojos dorados, mirándonos con serenidad y tranquilidad. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos.

Aunque ahora que me fijo, sus rostros no presentaban rasgos japoneses totalmente, parecían tener ciertas falencias occidentales también. En ellos estaba que sus ojos, no eran rasgados como el señor del medio, se parecían bastantes a la forma de los occidentales o europeos.

Viendo que estábamos todos en silencio, pensé que ya era hora de presentarnos.

-H-Hola…-Mierda, estoy algo nervioso- Mi nombre es David y les estoy agradecido por recibirnos a mí y mi grupo- eso es. Recuerdo que leí, que en Japón se tomaba mucho en cuenta el respeto, por lo que hago una leve reverencia.

Mis amigos no tardan en imitarme, y se inclinan un poco hacia adelante.

-Ufufufufu- esa voz, siento un leve escalofrió al escuchar tan suave voz- pero que joven tan educado tenemos aquí- no creo equivocarme, esa voz pertenece a la rubia de ojos dorados.

Escucho unos leves pasos, pero yo aún tengo la cabeza gacha por los nervios.

-No tengas miedo, no te voy a morder- me dice la mujer que ahora está frente mío, levantando la cabeza mi mirada se conecta directamente a ese par de ojos dorados, que parecen abrirse un poco por algún tipo de sorpresa.

Bueno, ya tengo una idea del porque se sorprendió. Gracias ojos heterocromo de nacimiento, lo has hecho de nuevo.

Anda, dilo, que mis ojos son raros. Sí, no importa donde, al parecer el tener ojos bicolor impacta en cualquier lado.

-Tienes unos ojos bastantes lindos joven, tu nombre era David-san, no?- me pregunto la oji dorada, sorprendiéndome de que no sintiera algo de repulsión o rechazo hacia mis ojos, es raro ver que alguien más, aparte de mis amigos, no me tildara de fenómeno por estos ojos. Solo me limito a asentir a su pregunta aun sorprendido- Ufufufufu- me ríe de manera dulce, tal vez mi sorpresa me hace actuar idiota, eso y que siento mi rostro arder, señal inequívoca que estoy sonrojado… es oficial, estoy completamente idiota- será un placer tenerte aquí, David-san- me dice, pasando un dedo sobre mi mejilla y terminando su tramo en mi mentón, empezando a retirarse. Esperen… que acaba de pasar?

* * *

Todos miraban estupefactos lo que acababa de suceder, aunque el anciano no parecía sorprendido, la pelinegra si mostraba su sorpresa.

-Perdone la imprudencia… pero que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Marisol, realmente confundida ante lo que sucedió- digo, le acababa de coquetear al tonto de aquí no?- menciono.

-Oe, David… que mierdas te pasa!- el que exclamo fue Julio, quien agarro al azabache del cuello de su remera- porque siempre a ti, al lento, al denso, al idiota… - decía el castaño poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del aun sorprendido azabache derramando lagrimas falsas- Dame tu fuerza Pegasoo~- murmuro sollozando.

-Esto es sorpresivo, no sabía que tenías gustos por las mayores- dijo el rubio que miro al más joven del grupo, antes de mirar a la callada castaña y esta tenía sus manos juntas con la cabeza gacha- a quien engaño, tienes un encanto que al parecer atraes a las mayores que tu- menciono provocando que la castaña dé un leve respingón.

-Eh?- fue lo único que David pudo articular aun sorprendido.

El suspiro del anciano atrajo la atención de grupo- Es un placer conocerlo David-san y me encantaría conocer al resto del grupo ahora mismo, pero creo que todos ustedes quieren descansar, así que, Saya-san porque no llevas a nuestros huéspedes a sus habitaciones- dijo con serenidad y calma.

-Ah?... Eh!... Si Hayato-sama, yo me encargo de llevar a los nuevos residentes a sus cuartos- menciono la pelinegra ahora nombrada Saya.

-Bien, yo iré a hablar con Yasaka, los veré cuando estén descansados- dice el viejo de nombre Hayato retirándose.

-Por favor síganme, les mostrare el lugar antes de mostrarles sus habitaciones- pide amablemente la pelinegra, dando media vuelta y empezando a retirarse.

* * *

 **Zona de Cuartos.**

Caminamos un poco, antes de entrar a una estructura parecida a los Dojos. Bueno si les soy sincero, para mi persona, todo parece un dojo aquí, solo que le dan un uso distinto.

Volviendo al punto, entramos a uno de esos "Dojos" en la cual estarían nuestros cuartos.

Estábamos todos descalzos, o en mi caso con medias. Teníamos entendido que la entrada a las estructuras con calzado estaba prohibido, por lo que estos quedaron afuera en un estante. Tal vez por eso es bastante limpio.

Ahora mismo todos mirábamos sorprendidos el amplio pasillo, después de todo desde afuera parecía una estructura algo pequeña.

Observamos que hacia el fondo, el camino terminaba en una forma de "T".

-Los cuartos que ven aquí nos pertenecen a Hayato-sama, Yasaka-sama y a mi- empezó a explicarnos la pelinegra, antes de fijarnos y darnos cuenta que exactamente había tres puertas corredizas. Dos a la izquierda y uno a la derecha.

-Y donde dormiremos nosotros?- e impacientemente mi pelirroja compañera lanza su pregunta, claramente con un tono algo irritante y presuntuosa.

-Es a lo que iba seguro, podrías ser más cortes? Somos huéspedes aquí- dije algo molesto por su actitud.

No fue necesario las palabras, aquella mujer Saya me agradeció con la mirada y un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

-Sus habitaciones están al fondo del pasillo- nos comentó la pelinegra, antes de, al parecer darse cuenta de algo- Bueno, hay un pequeño problema- nos dice, llegando al final del pasillo- Solo son cuatro habitaciones-

Me fijo en las puertas corredizas y me doy cuenta de ello rápidamente. Exactamente, solo son cuatro habitaciones y nosotros somos cinco.

Pero aun así-No veo el problema- mencione con tranquilidad, mientras Julio asentía dándose cuenta de la idea que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Tiene razón, Margaret y Marisol pueden compartir habitación- dijo mi mejor amigo con la misma idea, grandes mentes piensan igual.

-Y porque la niñita no comparte habitación con "Ojos locos"?- lástima que Damián no entre en esa categoría. Cuanta sutileza en sus palabras.

-No sé, tal vez… hombre y mujer, en un cuarto a solas? Tengo dieciocho, estoy en la edad...- comente, intentando ofenderme a mí mismo, para evitar que Magie salga mal parada.

-No creo que a Margaret le importe- Y claro… tenía que hablar la amarga del grupo- o debo llamarle "Magie"- dijo con un tono de burla, claramente entendible.

Mirando el rostro de la castaña, me doy cuenta que está superando varios niveles de rojo. Que linda.

Creo que sería mejor decir algo, pero los pasos de alguien detrás del grupo evita que hable o piense en algo.

Dando media vuelta como los demás, nos fijamos que los otros dos, tal vez, dueños del lugar se acercaban.

-Ufufufufu eso no será posible, Hayato-dono y yo, ya ordenamos las habitaciones- podrás ser hermosa y todo lo que quieras, pero siento algo de miedo al escuchar tu dulce voz señorita Yasaka- las mujeres del grupo dormirán en la misma habitación, mientras que los hombre podrán tener el suyo… privado- dijo sonriendo y produciéndome un escalofrió, al ver que me observaba.

Lo más perturbador fue que en la parte de "privado" tuvo que clavar su vista en mi persona.

Sería malo echarse para atrás ahora? Volver a mi país, después de todo lo que intente para ganar el viaje? Pues siento que estoy en algún tipo de película de terror, algo así como "Hostel" pero sin la certeza seguridad de que serán nuestros órganos y miembros los que se llevaran.

-Bien, entonces Magie y yo tomaremos el último cuarto de la izquierda- dijo Marisol agarrando a la pequeña castaña y arrastrándola consigo a la habitación.

Pobre Magie, quisiera ayudarte realmente… pero entre chicas no me meto y además, de esta manera es mejor.

-Yo elijo el último cuarto de la derecha- mencione, mientras que Julio eligió la habitación contigua a la mía, quedando el cuarto de Damián al lado de las chicas.

El rubio y las mujeres se disponen a entrar, mientras que mi mejor amigo y yo damos media vuelta hacia la salida de la estructura. Sería bueno ir por las maletas que dejamos afuera del "Dojo" no?

Como si leyera las mentes- No se preocupen, les llevaremos sus maletas a las habitaciones dentro de un rato- es Yasaka quien nos dice aquello.

-Para nada, además de ustedes no vi a nadie más aquí, ya hicieron bastante con recibirnos, no sería justo que le tratáramos como mayordomos siendo los dueños del lugar- dije tranquilamente y con una leve sonrisa.

-Exacto, no se preocupen por eso, al menos deje que nos encarguemos de nuestras cosas y las de nuestros amigos- Dijo Julio mientras se posicionaba a mi lado e íbamos por las maletas.

-Pero que caballerosos, no existen muchos hombres así hoy en día- dice la pelinegra, habiéndonos escuchados.

Caballeros? Es lógica, ellos nos reciben en su hogar, pero hasta allí, no son nuestros mayordomos ni nada, muchas de las cosas tendremos que valernos nosotros mismos.

Aunque para nuestra suerte, la comida, tengo entendido ellos lo harán y nos invitaran.

Pero las cosas de higiene y la limpieza de la habitación es de uno.

Aun me sigo preguntando como la universidad habrán encontrado un lugar así.

No es lujoso, pero la forma y cuidado en el lugar, le gana más de cinco estrellas a los hoteles de la alta clase.

Si no aprecias la belleza en lo simple, algo era seguro, esta clase de lugares no es para ti.

Yasaka y Saya caminaban detrás nuestro mirándonos con tranquilidad, al fin, un momento en donde no sienta esa extraña sensación de incomodidad.

Julio y yo, terminamos de llevar las cosas a la habitación de cada uno. En el proceso nos dimos cuentas que el cuarto, era bastante amplio, para suerte de Magie y Marisol.

Dentro tenía una puerta deslizable, donde estaba el "Futon" y servía también como armario.

También tenía una ventana deslizable, sin rejas detrás, una lámpara de techo que iluminaba el lugar y para suerte de todos en el grupo, un toma corriente en la pared. Eso fue lo más sorpresivo. Tenian tomacorrientes!

Lanzándome al suelo de lo que sería mi habitación -Uwaaa!- al fin termine de poner todo en su lugar. No traje mucho como los demás, solo mis cosas de higiene, ropas de muda, mi celular y mi fiel compañera instrumental.

Espero no les moleste a los dueños, si es que se me ocurre ejecutar mi guitarra.

Julio entra a la habitación, con su concentración clavado a su Smart.

-Oe viejo, que harás ahora?- me pregunta con tranquilidad.

A decir verdad, no tengo idea. El sueño aún sigue latente, así que sería bueno dormir.

-No tengo la menor idea… creo que dormir un rato o toda la tarde, el estar despierto casi toda la madrugada te pasa factura- digo dejando salir un leve bostezo.

-Ah bueno… pensé que te gustaría ver todo el lugar, los demás y yo haremos eso, nos fijamos en las murallas y estas se extienden bastante detrás de todas estas estructuras clásicas- me dice, dejando de lado su Smart y mirándome- Saya nos dará una guía, de lo que hay más allá- comenta antes de mirar nuevamente su celular.

-Oka, suerte viejo, que te diviertas- realmente tengo sueño para ponerme a pensar en recorrer.

-Pensé que ya habían salido todos, pero aqui estan ustedes dos... tal vez por eso Saya-san sigue esperando afuera- el viejo Hayato nos dice haciendo su aparición, a lado de Julio.

-Lo siento Señor, pero estoy muy cansado para recorrer y planeaba dormir un poco, espero no sea una molestia- dije intentando sonar lo más respetuoso, pues, debian ser las once de la mañana ya y dormir a esa hora pues.

Poniéndome de pie, para agarrar el "Futon" o la tela acolchonada y acomodarlo en el suelo.

-Para nada joven, son nuestros huéspedes… todas las puertas están abiertas para ustedes- nos dice mientras me observa extender el futon- claro que… está bajo el riesgo de cada uno el entrar al baño de las mujeres o al cuarto de las mismas- No pensé que el viejo tuviera un lado pervertido.

Mientras que acomodo el futon, mi talismán sale de entre mis ropas quedando colgando de mi cuello. Al ponerme correctamente de pie, el regalo de mi abuelo, queda sobre mi pecho.

-Oh!- la voz sorprendida del anciano me llena de curiosidad, solo para verlo acercarse a mí y agarrar el talismán entre sus manos, claro que, sin quitármelo del cuello.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto Julio mirando con curiosidad al viejo- acaso el recuerdo que queda de tu abuelo, vale mucho dinero?- me pregunto con intriga.

-No jodas con ello, vale?- dije algo molesto, después de que mi abuelo falleció su regalo fue el último recuerdo que tengo de él. Mis padres se encargaron de vender lo demás e intentaron hacerlo con el talismán, es una suerte que nunca me lo sacara del cuello o quien sabe por cuánto, hubiesen vendido mi regalo y recuerdo- No intentes siquiera ponerle un precio, que no está a la venta- dije secamente al anciano.

-No, no, no… no es eso- hablo con tranquilidad Hayato- La lagrima de la doncella del templo, una piedra que se supone desapareció hace siglos- dijo el viejo con un tono de sabiduría.

-Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunte realmente curioso, después de todo, al parecer mi talismán tenía algo raro o algo así.

-Ves estos grabados de aquí?- me señalo el viejo, mientras me mostraba las extrañas figuras grabadas en el borde circular de oro- La historia, de una mujer que juro amor eterno al antiguo propietario de este talismán, amor que la maldijo y la hizo vagar por el mundo toda la eternidad… buscando nuevamente a aquel hombre que juro amar- menciono- la leyenda cuenta que la persona que lo posea, tendrá bastante suerte con las mujeres-

-Pfff- intente no reírme en esa parte, después de todo, en mi primera declaración a una mujer, esta me rechaza y humilla, después, el acercarme a una mujer es difícil por la misma razón de la persona que me humillo, mis ojos bicolor- Pues tienes razón Señor… solo es una leyenda- dije con algo de burla.

-No termine chico, tendrá bastante suerte con las mujeres, pero un amor sincero jamás y con el corazón roto siempre vagara- dijo con un tono algo misterioso… como esos documentales de suspenso o de investigación.

Viejo, para tu información, no tengo el corazón roto… después de todo no se lo entregue a nadie, o siquiera entre en una relación con alguien.

Al parecer mis ojos heterocromos anulan tu historia y leyenda.

-Más cuando se encuentre nuevamente con la doncella, podrá sentir ese amor que le fue negado y en el final feliz será- menciono manteniendo ese tono enigmático pero extrañamente alegre… como las historias de OVNIS de History o Nat Geo. Es bueno utilizando ese tono, hay que admitirlo.

-Bueno Señor, linda historia… pero creo que con David… es difícil que se cumpla- comento mi mejor amigo, dile, explícale que por mis ojos todas las mujeres se alejan o me ven raro- aunque se encuentre con la chica de sus sueños y este le muestre sentimientos, el idiota no se dará cuenta… es muy lento y denso, en esa clase de cosas- menciono. Hijo de su mamá, gracias por la explicación.

-Cosas del destino, Señor- menciono tranquilamente intentando no parecer enojado con mi amigo- este par de ojos, me impidieron acercarme con normalidad a una mujer, cuando me ven desde lejos se muestran bien e incluso me llegan a sonreír… pero cuando ven mis ojos, pues digamos que me convierto en el centro de Bullying… son pocas personas las que no me critican por ello, así que, es simple que su leyenda no aplica en mi- comente, agarrando mi collar y metiéndolo bajo mi remera- gracias por el "apoyo" creo, pero yo voy a dormir- dije acostándome en futon y agarrando una de mis frazadas.

El viejo no dice nada, solo sonríe un poco y se retira dejándome con alguna que otra duda, pero qué más da.

-Hablamos, ya hice esperar mucho a los demás… que descanses- me dijo Julio, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Historias y leyendas no? Si era mi antiguo yo, el infante que creía en esas cosas, tal vez me hubiera emocionado. Pero ahora… solo son- Sandeces-

Posicionándome para dormir, cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar a la Matrix.

Que? He visto que dicen "Brazos de Morfeo" en muchos lugares, yo no quiero ir con el Negro de la pastilla azul y roja, no señor, yo quiero ir a la Matrix.

Y fue allí, donde imagine que iba, para luego intentar quedar dormido.

Si hubiera quedado dormido un poco antes, jamás hubiese escuchado las palabras de cierta mujer que al parecer estaba en puerta de mi habitación… aunque no entendí nada.

-Ufufufufu… Nagai jikan no ato, anata wa watashi ni modotte kimashita. Watashi wa eien ni anata to issho ni taizai sa remasu. Ko no jikan o shinpaishinaide kudasai… ufufufu~ _(Después de mucho tiempo has vuelto a mí. No te preocupes esta vez me quedare contigo para siempre.)-_

Que me habrá querido decir? No tengo la menor idea.

Mi talismán me da suerte con las mujeres, pero solo cuando me encuentre con no se quien, seré feliz… anciano… que te fumaste? Conmigo no quedan esas clases de leyendas.

* * *

 **Yo quetal? Esta idea, pues se me salió al leer algunos fanfics en ingles que hacen puros OC, utilizando solamente algún que otro personaje ya existente.**

 **Este fic, no estare realmente cien por ciento encima, mas bien lo hare para practicar mi escritura en primera persona y de paso hacer una historia. Mas para mi gusto, y que se me da por compartir…**

 **Claro, es algo raro esta idea que se me salió, pero bueno…**

 **En todo caso… si les gusto… déjenmelo en sus comentarios.**

 **Y no será Harem, tal vez un doble Pairing, de personaxtalpersonaxotrapersona… pero hasta ahí….**

 **Sera todo hasta aquí, los vere la próxima vez…**

 **Si tiene algo que decirme, como dije…. Espero sus hermosos y sexys reviews**

 **Ah! Y la razon del porque esta en DxD cross, es por el hecho de que sera en japon y tendra algo sobre natural… y otro anime con tantos seres sobrenaturales como DxD no conozco…**

 **Aun asi, como este fic es completamente propio... sin utilizacion de cannons o lineas de tiempos existentes, puede que existan lagunas en la historia.**

 **es mi primer fic haciendo mi propia linea de tiempo, con mi propio argumento historico sin utilizar como base una historia ya hecha, mas bien, yo le tengo que dar forma a mi linea de tiempo... de esta manera, pero a mi parecer el cap 1 quedo genial... ademas de que estaria practicando mi pov. aunque solo con el prota.**

 **Eso y que la mayoría de los personajes serán… OC's.**

 **Si le parece acelerado la historia, ya sea, en lo romantico, sentimental, argumental, o de tiempo... es porque estoy practicando un metodo de descripcion y detallado diferente, para momentos de poca importancia... y empezar a practicar una manera de evitar el conocido... Relleno.**

 **esto no afectara en la escritura de mis demas fics, que mantendran su forma de escrito habitual.**

 **Mas bien es para ir puliendo mi forma de ver las cosas...**

 **CRZY Paladín se va con una sexy peliblanca que tiene armadura de valkyria… ah no esperen… es Rosseweisse… cool...**

 **Chau chau :v**

 **P.D.: ¿Cansado de que no te hagan caso? ¿De qué te ignoren siempre? ¿De que al leer preguntas, utilices voz de tele ventas? ¿Pues ya no más? -Aun seguiste leyendo como presentador de productos-**

* * *

 **Habitación de David**

Completamente dormido, allí yacía el azabache murmurando cosas entre sueños, removiendose algo inquieto.

Lentamente la puerta de la habitación se abría, mientras una figura se escabullía, observando al muchacho dormido.

De manera sigilosa y silenciosa, aquella figura se acomodó sentada cerca del azabache, colocando la cabeza del mismo sobre su regazo y dejando que algunos de sus mechones rubios tocaran el rostro del joven.

Acariciando las mejillas del muchacho, que se removió un poco por la pequeña cosquilla que le producía aquel contacto, la rubia sonreía ante la imagen que tenía enfrente.

Llevando sus manos hacia el interior de la remera del azabache, recorriendo con lentitud y tranquilidad el pectoral del chico, hasta llegar a lo que buscaba.

Agarrando el talismán y sacandolo de entre la remera, observándolo con detenimiento y pasando uno de sus pulgares por sobre la joya que poseía.

-Se supone que te destruyeron, que ya no sería capaz de encontrar de vuelta a mi destino- decía la mujer, antes de poner el talismán sobre el pecho del chico nuevamente y sonreír- pero la vida tiene cada sorpresa ufufufufu- empezó a reír suavemente mientras acariciaba el rostro del joven-no te preocupes…- decía, acercando su rostro al del azabache- que yo…- murmuraba acercando sus labios peligrosamente al del azabache- estaré contigo siempre- finalizo, completando su acción.

* * *

Qué demonios? Un sueño! Solo fue un sueño. Pero aun así, esa sensación fue tan real.

Observando la habitación, me doy cuenta de que estoy solo, pero volviendo al tema- esa sensación…- es una rara sensación la que poseo ahora, una sensación difícil de explicar.

La noche parece haber llegado ya, el ver las estrellas a través de mi ventana lo confirma. Realmente me dormi toda la tarde.

-Bueno, veré si los demás ya llegaron de su salida- levantándome y con aquel pensamiento, me dispongo a salir de mi habitación.-Un momento…- la puerta se encontraba abierta.

Supongo que abre olvidado cerrarla, aunque, creo que Julio lo habia cerrado... no importa.

Saliendo de la habitación, me dirijo hacia la salida de la estructura solo para ver a cierta rubia sentada sobre sus piernas sobre la madera, cerca de la escalinata que daba al caminero, mirando a mis amigos que se encontraban sentados bajo el árbol de Sakura hablando.

-Veo que ya ha despertado David-san- dijo Yasaka sin siquiera voltear a verme... como supo que me acercaba?- no se preocupe, la cena estará lista dentro de un rato, espero sea de su agrado- me dijo.

Ahora que lo pienso, lo único que había comido en el día fue un emparedado y eso fue cuando bajamos del tren que nos dejó en Kioto- Muchas gracias por el aviso Señora Yasaka-

-Ufufufu, no es necesario tanta formalidad David-san pero no estoy casada para que me trate de esa manera- menciono la rubia.

Entonces "Señorita" seria lo correcto no, pero…- solo Yasaka está bien-me dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, fijándome en ella, dandome cuenta que estaba observándome y sonriéndome levemente.

-Le tomare la palabra entonces… Yasaka- dije no sintiéndome muy seguro de tener que hacerlo.

-Ufufufufu- rio levemente antes de volver a mirar a mis amigos, que ahora se acercaban.

-Oye soquete, te perdiste de un recorrido genial- Marisol me lo dice con su actitud de siempre. La de amargada y algo irritante- habia un pequeño lago y varios arboles de Sakura allí, realmente era genial la vista-

-Si no te quito lo amarga, no creo que sea genial- dije con una mueca, al ver el rostro de burla y altaneria que tenía ella.

-Je como si existiría algo que hiciera eso posible- comento Damián, poniéndose a lado mío y pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro- pero enserio chico, te perdiste de un buen recorrido-

-Lo hare solo uno de estos días, o podría pedirle a Saya… o tal vez Magie que me muestre los alrededores, ya que ahora conoce el lugar… que dices? Después de todo, estaremos dos meses aquí- menciono sonriéndole, mientras ella me devolvía la sonrisa tímidamente.

Maldición es bastante linda cuando hace esas reacciones.

-Claro, no tengo problemas para ello- me responde la más adulta del grupo… claramente en edad, que si tomamos en cuenta el aspecto físico, sigue siendo la menor.

-Que le hiciste a mi mejor amigo- me dice el castaño, agarrándome del cuello de la remera y zarandeándome- el nunca haría una movida de ese tipo!- exclama.

-Oe! Que… te… pasa!?- digo esquivando los intentos de cachetada de parte de Julio.

-Al parecer no te diste cuenta… después de todo eres muy idiota… idiota- me dijo la pelirroja, mientras parecía que negaba con la cabeza.

Que? Acabo de pedirle a una chica que me muestre los alrededores, donde estaremos solo ella y yo…- Oh! No lo vi de esa manera realmente- comente dándome cuenta a lo que se referían.

Creo que empezare a tomar en cuenta sus palabras del hecho, de que soy algo lento, en calcular las palabras que salen de mi boca… pero solo algo, al menos no soy como esos personajes de anime que parecen princesos, que se sonrojan por darse cuenta de lo que dicen y se alejan retractándose. Ja! Gaysssssssss!

Pero, hay que volver al tema- Para empezar, no me refería de esa manera… no lo quería hacer ver como si fuera una…- exacto, hay que explicar las cosas pero como siempre.

-Cita, salida de pareja, un par de novios que disfrutan un tiempo juntos?- Si Damián, tus palabras contiene todo el tacto posible.

Solo hace falta la clásica escena de la involucrada con el rostro completamente rojo y que su amiga, diga algo que le provoque un estado de nervios extremo y le interrumpa antes de completar la oración.

-Pues ella me había dicho, que no tendría problemas de estar en una relación con…- decia la pelirroja. Si, ya sabía yo que eso pasaría. Marisol, siempre haces las cosas interesantes y como lo pensé, Margaret la interrumpió antes de que terminara su oración.

-N-No es necesario que lo digas!- exclamo con nerviosismo y vergüenza la castaña.

Increíble, amo cuando algún tipo de cliché sucede en la realidad.

Aunque… sería mejor ponerme a pensar en sus sentimientos? Porque en realidad, actualmente estoy reacio a empezar una relación… no quisiera ser una molestia y que le tachen como la novia del fenómeno.

Odio pensar en ello realmente, me acepto como soy, estoy orgulloso tal cual soy… pero detesto que me critiquen solo porque tengo ojos de diferentes colores, como si fuera lo más extraño en todo el mundo. Vamos, no es tan extraño, es una enfermedad natural… ni siquiera es maligno y no produce muertes… pero allí van todos criticándome y ni que decir si tengo pareja, criticándola por estar conmigo.

-No pienses en ello, es comprensible que temas más por ella, que por ti mismo... te acostumbraste a los insultos con el pasar del tiempo después de todo, pero temes que ella no aguate los insultos- me dice Julio en voz baja, siendo yo el único que lo escucho- cambia esa cara triste, antes de que los demás se den cuenta- menciono dándome un leve puñetazo en el brazo.

-Gracias viejo- murmuro yo devolviéndole el golpe, por eso es mi mejor amigo- Iré a mi habitación a esperar la cena… y recuerda, cuando necesite un recorrido te aviso Magie- menciono sonriendo levemente, haciendo que todos me miraran, incluso Yasaka que estaba escuchando la conversación desde el principio y por su rostro, parecía no agradarle lo que oía.

Regresando a mi habitación, me vuelvo a lanzar sobre el futon con cierto aburrimiento. Agarrando el recuerdo de mi abuelo, pienso en las palabras que me había dicho el señor Hayato hace varias horas atrás.

Es un viaje, lo voy a disfrutar, me voy a divertir y esperaba no pensar nunca en lo romántico o sentimental en este lugar. Y si era posible, dejarlo atrás, no pensar más en ello.

No lo hago en América, al ser un fenómeno de ojos bicolor, con mala suerte con las chicas y el centro de Bullying la mayoria de las veces.

Pero porque ahora, el Karma debe volver a joderme la vida… ya sea para bien o para mal.-Definitivamente, el Karma es una perra-


	2. Nota del Autor

**OSAAAAAAA**

 **Que pasoooooo!**

 ***El autor empieza a esquivar todo tipo de elementos lanzados por su publico, escuchando los abucheos y demas***

 **-Oe, oe! Tranquilos todos- Decia Paladin mientras seguia esquivando-Con un demonio-**

 _ **/Pam!/**_

 **Hasta que un objeto impacto en la cabeza del autor.**

 **Viendo todo doble por el efecto del impacto, el autor intenta retomar la compostura.**

 **-O-Ok... creo que me merezco eso, pero antes de co-continuar- decia con algo de dificultad, mientras empezaba a armar algo.**

 **Una barricada.**

 **-Listo... bien, a lo que venia... ya hace como mas de un año por no decir dos años, que estoy desaparecido... que puedo decir. Estudio y Trabajo, mi vida no gira en torno a Fanfiction... lo siento pero es asi.- El autor toma un suspiro antes de continuar- Bueno, como hablar de manera "Dialogo" es algo complicado... les dejare abajo como nota, para que sea mas comodo leer... y tambien de escribir jeje- El autor se esconde en su barricada y deja la nota abajo.**

 **Bueno... como decia, ya llevo casi dos años sin estar, esos dos años se cumpliran en Enero del 2019 asi que, bueno, primero que nada les hago saber que no estoy muerto, segundo.. el tema de mis historias.**

 **Es algo complicado continuar cuando todo recae en tus hombros y no tienes tanto tiempo libre. A veces suelop leer algun que otro fic de manera anonima, sin entrar a mi cuenta, pero eso no tienen mucho que ver a lo que voy.**

 **Mi plan es volver a fanfiction.**

 **Si Sras. y Sres. Mi retorno esta confirmado. Para cuando, no os prometo nada, pero de que volvere antes de que se cumpla los 2 años, si sera y que empezare mis historias de nuevo, si señor, las continuare todas.**

 **Otra cosa es que pausare y las terminare por turno.**

 **En este Orden las continuare.**

 **-Nuevos Comienzos (Por que, si bien no es mi primer fic, es el que personalmente me gusta mas puede tener entre 100 a 150 caps)**

 **-Red Death Dragon (Por que sera el fic mas corto de todos, No creo que pase de los 50 o 60 caps)**

 **-Un legado legendario (Tengo que reeleerme toda la historia que tengo y rearmar mi argumento, cerrare algunos agujeros que tengo en la historia y la continuare de manera limpia y lineal, sera el fic que supere los 200 o 300 caps, por lo que tomara tiempo su retorno. Quiero prepararlo correctamente, antes de continuarlo y no preparar una historia cutre y sin sentido. Ese es el motivo por el cual sera la tercera historia en continuarse)**

 **-Vacaciones de mi vida (Esto es random, no se si continuarlo o no, es una historia en la cual pongo en practica mi escritura a la perspectiva de tercera y primera persona, para mayores detalles de pensamientos Personaje/Entorno. Por lo que este no esta en un orden, se puede actualizar en cualquier momento, no sigue una historia de ningun anime, y el cannon es propio, estan invitados a leerlo si quieren)**

 **Bueno eso seria Todo lo que queria mencionarles.**

 **Regresare a Fanfiction. Ese es el plan.**

 **SI SRAS. Y SRES.**

 **CRZYPALADIN ESTA DE VUELTA!**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

 **CHAU CHAU.**

 **Comenten si me extrañaron o no :D**

 **PD.: Esta nota desaparecera de cada lugar del fic, cuando se actualize los caps de su respectiva Historia.**


End file.
